Princess Diaries
by narglefanfics
Summary: A one-shot AU of Mary Margaret's diary while her mother is in the hospital. Warning: Character death.


**A/N:** I don't know why I wrote this... It just came out... Please prepare for lots of angst ahead.

* * *

 ** _Entry #1_**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _My name is Mary Margaret. I'm writing in you because my father bought you for my birthday. I wanted a pony, but from what I can tell, Mother's hospital bills are too high for birthday presents right now. Father looked so happy when he gave it to me, so I don't mind. We had birthday cake at the hospital with Mother. It was delicious! But she's looking sicker every day. I overheard the doctor tell Father that she won't make it to my next birthday. Despite this, I'm still hopeful. I stay with Mother every day after school while Father works. I cherish this time spent with her. Together we pass the day by working on puzzles and reading stories. Mother is always so happy to see me. She also teaches me valuable life lessons. She's been teaching me more and more lately, and I'm going to write down all her lessons so that I never forget. Today, she taught me that I must be selfless, like a princess. A princess watches over those in her kingdom and is not spoiled or bratty. I know some girls in my class who could use this lesson, but Father says those girls don't have very nice mothers and that I should be grateful to have my mother. I am grateful for Mother. I love her more than anything. When she gets better, I hope we can go riding at the stables together. There's a pretty white mare there that I've been wanting her to meet. But don't tell Father. He doesn't know I go there after school sometimes. Mother does. She just smiles when I come in a little late. The nurse is coming in with dinner now. Until next time,_

 _Mary Margaret_

 ** _Entry #2_**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I haven't seen Father today. He was supposed to be here an hour ago. Mother has fallen asleep, but I was able to reach into my backpack to grab you without waking her up. Right now, I'm sitting next to her on the bed. Today she taught me to take my school work seriously. Like a princess, I must work hard at everything I do. Starting today, I pledge to work even harder in school and to start paying more attention in my language classes. I remember reading about how princesses were taught all kinds of languages, so I want to know at least three. Some girls were mean to me at school today, so Mother and I talked about that. She made me feel a lot better. She said those girls have difficult home lives and have trouble being nice to those they are jealous of. Mother says that still doesn't excuse their behavior though, and that I shouldn't let anyone be mean to me or pick on my un-cute shoes. I don't know why those girls would be jealous of me. Maybe they know that I'm saving up my allowance to take Mother out for ice cream when she gets better. Speaking of, Mother was acting strange today and I think her healthy is getting worse. I ended up reading to her today, instead of the other way around. I read her my favorite fairy tale, Snow White. The nurses have been extra nice to me lately and have been sneaking extra cookies with my meal. Until next time,_

 _Mary Margaret_

 ** _Entry #3_**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today I surprised Mother with ice cream. I just couldn't wait for her to get out of the hospital. She was so happy! We both have the same favorite - Cookies 'n Cream. It was so good! Father took off work to come be with us, but I didn't know, so he had to share ice cream with Mother. Neither of them looked like they minded, though. I've felt happier than I have in a while with all of us sitting there and laughing together. The girls at school have been nicer to me too. I think the teacher told them not to pick on me because I'm different from them and make good grades. This makes me feel a lot better about going to school. Now if only I could find a best friend. I've always wanted one of those and Mother says she can't be my best friend because she's my mother. I don't really believe her, but whatever. I'm sure my best friend is out there somewhere. Today my princess lesson was that I should take better care of my hair and actually brush it instead of letting it go wild. I think this is more of a lesson to make things easier on Mother, because she has such a hard time putting my hair into a braid. Thankfully, there has been more good news! Father is taking off a few days of work and he said I don't have to go to school for the next week. I've already gone by the library to pick out books for us all to read together. This feels like a sudden vacation. I can't wait! Uh oh, gotta go. Doctor just came in. Until next time,_

 _Mary Margaret_

 ** _Entry #4_**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I don't know what to do. Mother has barely been able to stay awake these past few days. She's been hurting and is very tired. Father has been by her side the entire time. Joanna, a friend of ours has taken me home to watch me at night. I wish I could stay at the hospital with Mother, but Father says I need a home cooked meal and a shower. I haven't been stinky or anything. And hospital food is better than school food. I'm sitting with Mother now, but she's asleep like always. Her head is resting on my shoulder. I'm sleepy too. I'm going to stop writing and take a nap with Mother before Joanna comes to take me away. Until next time,_

 _Mary Margaret_

 ** _Entry #5_**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I don't know how to tell you this, but… I won't be writing in you anymore. I don't really want to write ever again. You should have been a pony._

 _Mary Margaret_


End file.
